


Down and dirty on the dance floor

by stonemed



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Ficlet, Het and Slash, Lime, Teen Angst, slutty!Kaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We were out every night and all slept with each other. There were relationships and arguing, all the things you’d expect from nine teenagers in a strange city for four months."</i> (- Kaya Scodelario about Gen 2 cast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and dirty on the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- Jack and Kaya dated for a long time, Luke and Klariza seemed to have had an unconfirmed fling. The rest is pure shipping.

The music is awfully loud, pounding like a hangover, everyone's sweating on everyone, and Meg would feel a little bit squeamish of all that, if it wasn't for the fact she's exactly where she wants to be.

Arms around Kaya's shoulders, their noses nearly touch, while the two of them smile and dance intimately like they were in a room alone and not in a full crowd.  
Sometimes they laugh without a proper cause, sometimes Kaya's fingers found their way under Meg's shirt, tracing patterns upon her back and hips, sometimes laughters become whispered sighs, and sometimes everything turns into a tearing bloody urge to tighten around each other in a filthy toilet cubicle and simply fuck against the wall, clothes still on.

In moments like these, Meg can't really think about anything but Kaya's hands and eyes – those vibrant blue eyes, always seeming to know everything, scratching under the skin, even when she's not Effy - , so Meg's only concern is to keep her voice quite, stifling her moaning on Kaya's neck, and lips, and hair.  
There's nothing except this and the pleasure that doesn't get long to come.  
(and doesn't never seems to last enough as well).

 

Afterward, it's all about the sly looks they share when they go back to the dance floor, pretending like nothing happened, even when Kat passes by, giving Meg those know-all grins for she gets in reply a hissing “bitch” in Twin talk.

Then, Kaya starts to dance and flirt with somebody else from the cast. Usually it's Luke – but playfully, because they're really good friends and they don't want to get Klariza upset - , every now and then is Lily – when her hands aren't clenched to Kat's wrists, which is always pretty usual, lately - , but most of the time it's Jack.  
And here comes the sickening part, along with jealousy, guilt, and all the unnamed feelings Meg can't really stand – not anymore.

Acting flawless, screwing up everybody's mind and heart just for fun, getting wasted and start again, for anybody is going to love her theway she is – this is what Kaya does. But Meg's not like her, and there are things she can't ignore without thinking, nor put aside without wanking over the same pathetic hopes.

Basically, it's just a twisted game – always been, always will - Meg knows it. Fuck's sake, she knew it well before that huge beyond wrong mess between them even started, but she can't help to feel disappointed. Hurt and fucked up in a way she didn't think it was possibile.

'Cause she's never felt that kind of things for anybody – lads or girls – ever, yeah?

And now, well, now this seems all she can feel at fucking all.


End file.
